Rain Colton
}}}}-- }}}-- }}}|failed-failed-failed | colspan="2" style="background:#ededed; color:#000; text-align:center;" Title }} }}}|passed align="center" style="background: #8282FF;" colspan="2" } }} }}}|passed align="center" style="background: #8282FF;" colspan="2" } }} }}}|passed align="center" style="background: #8282FF;" colspan="2" } |}} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#ededed;"| Vital Statistics |- | Gender | Female |- | Family | Iris (Mother) Jared Colton (Father) Ella Colton (Step-mother) Iris' Cabin members (Maternal half-siblings) |- | Status | Alive |- | Eye Color | Hazel |- | Hair Color | Turquoise |- | Height | 5'8 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#ededed;"| Other |- | Affiliation | Camp Half-Blood |- | Weapons | Fasmatikós Photokinesis |- | Species | Demigod |- | Home | Camp Half-Blood |- | Greek/Roman form | None |- | Appearances | The Other Side- Part One |- | Quests | None Yet |- |} Rain Colton is one of the three main protagonists of the series, The Other Side. She is the a demigod daughter of Iris, and Jared Colton. She is currently in a relationship with Demi Falls. History Rain Colton was raised by her father, who dated a mortal women. Until the fifth grade she attended a public school. Her father engaged the mortal women and they moved to a larger apartment closer to the center of the town. Rain switched schools to a private school. When they moved they began to notice unusual events, which lead to monster attacking. Her dad decided to take her to camp that summer. She went home during the year, but soon after the Minor gods got cabins at the camp too she decided to stay there during the tear, and go home during holidays. It was only after Percy made the agreement with the gods for the minor gods to have cabins when found out who she was the child of for sure (Though she already had her though). when she was finally moved to her own cabin she decided to stay all through the year, except holidays when her dad would pick Demi and her up. Personality Rain is an easy going teenager. She is usually happy, and naive in most situations. She's very accepting, and has high social skills, but feels more comfort in staying friends with who she knows; but isn't against meeting new people. Rain is usually down to just relax and watch a movie, but she also enjoys doing work-outs and yoga. Fatal Flaw Demi is her fatal flaw, she would do anything for Demi, even if it meant putting herself in danger. ----- Appearance Rain is average looking girl who dyes her hair unnatural colours; but has come to like turquoise. Although her natural hair colour hasn't been shown she often complains of her dirty blonde roots growing out, as well as hazel eyes. Rain describes her body as a pretty slim to average. Rain often hair her hair tied up in a bun or pony-tail, with two paint-brushes peaking out. She has a septum piercing, two on each ear and a cartilage piercing. Rain often wears a light amount of makeup, which she is talented at because it's basically painting for her, she likes eyeliner, winged and preferably rainbow when she's feeling creative. Rain also loves to paint nails, and her girlishness is shown in this. Abilities and Items General Abilities ADHD: Like other demigods, Rain has a high alertness, and supernatural senses that prepare her for battle, and keep her ready and aware. Dyslexia: Another common trait found in demigods, her brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek, rather than mortal languages. Demigod Abilities Photokinesis: With this ability Rain is able to create light/force fields, she can also project limited healing energies, with Photokinesis she can also blast light from her palms to temporarily (or possibly permanently) blind enemies. She can also control light in her hands, by creating a spear of light to carry, or any shape to hold, or a slight glow comes off the palm of her hand. Magical Items Fasmatikós: A celestial bronze sword, with a black hilt, when she swipes the sword in the air a faint rainbow trails behind it. Relationships Love Interest Demi Falls, is shown in the series as Rain's girlfriend. Rain describes her as naturally beautiful, and simple. The two met when they were 13, and shortly after meeting their relationship began. Friends Augustus Feilds and Rain became friends shortly after she arrived at camp. {Add more} Stepahnie Weslow, Nikita Springs, Alex Sato, Family Jared Colton, Iris, Ella Colton, Violet Eck, Blake, Tawny, Ash, Other Monique, Theodore, Gods Iris, Enemies Etymology The American version of the name Rain is"abundant blessing from above" Trivia -Her dad is a vegetarian, so to respect that she only eats meat when she isn't around him. -She is afraid of wasps -Rain often catches herself drawing realistic drawing of teenagers in battle.